memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy class
=Legacy Class Escort= Advanced Technical Specifications for the Legacy Class Production Vehicle ATF/A-CSP (Advanced Technology Fighter/Assault Combat Supremacy Platform) Official Designation: Legacy Class Assault Escort Product Line: Mon Calamari Star Cruisers, New Class, Super Star Destroyers, Star Dreadnaughts, Super Weapons, Space-based factory, Space Station Classification:Cruiser Heavy, Interdictor Destroyer Advanced, Super Fighter Assault, Intercept, Stealth, Scout Accommodation: 70 (10 Officers; 30 Gunners; 30 Enlisted Crew); 300 person evacuation limit (60 1st Class Passengers; 60 2nd Class Passengers; 60 Steerage Passengers; 60 Marines) Minimum Crew 1 Funding for Legacy Class Development Project Provided by: Defense Advanced Research Production Administration, Advanced Starship Design Bureau, United Federation of Planets Defense Council, Biotech Board of Directors, Schmidt Planetary Triumvirate, Imperial Department of Military Research Contractor Manufacture of Legacy Class Provided by: General Dynamics Electric Boat Division position, Newport News Shipbuilding, Lockheed Martin Federal Systems, Raytheon Electronics Systems, Lockheed-Martin, Boeing, Northrop Grumman, McDonnell Douglas. INGALLS Shipbuilding, Bath Iron Works, Shrike Aerospace Ltd., Republic Engineering Corporation, Republic Sienar Systems, Earth Force Strategic Command, Rakatan Infinite Empire, Galactic Empire, Yuuzhan Vong Shapers, Next Generation Co., Zone Co., Freeway Co., H.E.E Co., Blue Core Co., and T-Point Inc. Affiliation: U.S., Israel, E.U., Sith Empire, Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, New Republic, Empire Reborn, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Current Starship Identification and Registration Numbers: The Legacy class ships are not named or given registry except by their crews. This is because Legacy class ships are designed to be produced and destroyed enmasse. Locations of Legacy class Construction: 1. San Francisco Fleet Yards 2. Norfolk Fleet Yards 3. Atlas Fleet Yards 4. Mon Calamari Shipyards 5. Bilbringi Shipyards 6. Sluis Van Shipyards 7. Hast Shipyards 8. Kuat Drive Yards 9. Maw Installation 10. Utopia Fleet Yards, Mars Type No: CCN3C-GXOHU-FYY1B-21350 Serial No: OHZU2-CNA1G-FY1Y2-F4YSS Development Project Started: 2741 Production Start Date: 2750 Production End Date: Still in Production Current Status: Active Combat Service, Full 1st Quarter Production Cost: ≈$498,463,951 Trillion Credits Service Life: 300 Years (Refit As Required, Scheduled at 50 Years) Model: Q/NX-V Future Technology Cruiser, Fast Assault Escort =LEGACY-CLASS INTRODUCTION= The Legacy class was the evolution of the Hyperion class. Designed with the small structural size of the Defiant class escort and the high technology lessons from the Hyperion class, the Legacy is perfect for combat. Just 2 years after mass production was fully activated, the Legacy class ships were able to completely subjugate the Borg. 3 more years after that, the Dominion was fully suppressed and the Alpha/Beta-Quadrant allies were negotiated into turning over all developed technology and ships for testing. =LEGACY-CLASS BATTLESPACE= The Legacy class uses a unique layered envelope system that is an extension of the Hyperion class's mulitple armor defense. This Battlespace combines Offensive, Defensive, and Communication capabilities to make maximum use of each. Each envelope extends up to one light-hour away from the previous layer, which for Alpha is the hull of the Legacy class. Structural layered molecular armor High-density armor Ablative armor Interphasic cloak Alpha Ablative Hull Armor Battle Blades Regenerative shields Active/Reactive Armor Repeating Point-Defense Lasers CIWS Anti-Fighter Turrets Multi-Adaptive shields Multi-Vector Assault Mode Beta Temporal shields Metaphasic shields Multiphasic shields Scimitar cloak Dark Matter Chaff/Solar Flares Laser indicator net generators Pulse Mass Generators Delta Tractor Beams Dovin Basals Defensive Missiles Active Mines Listening Sensor Nets Sub-atomic disruptor Transporters Gamma Back-Hacking Computers Gauss cannons Lance Heavy Cannon Pulse phaser cannons Turbolaser batteries Ion cannons Anti-Proton cannons Type M phaser array Omega Janus light attack drones Oracle heavy attack drones Lantean drone weapons Offensive Missiles Quantum Torpedoes Transphasic Torpedoes Tri-cobalt torpedoes Nova Bombs =LEGACY-CLASS DRIVES= Holtzman/Guild Fold-space Drive Andromeda Ascendant Quantum Slipstream Drive Millennium Falcon 0.05 Hyperdrive System Borg transwarp conduit drive Asuran upgraded "sub-light" drive system Defiant/Sovereign impulse drive system SSD Executor repulsor drive =LEGACY-CLASS DECKS= Wakachukie 16:06, 5 November 2008 (UTC) USS Legacy Category:Class of Starship USS Legacy